Juntas por siempre
by Silvers07
Summary: Tercer capitulo de la serie de oneshots "Eres tú"(Las razones están en la lectura). Pasen y lean si gustan por favor.


**Bueno, por razones que aun no entiendo, yo antes tenia una cuenta con el nombre de Whitelink16, pero como ahora estoy usando otra maquina, el gmail me abre las cuentas que tenía como si fueran nuevas, así que técnicamente tengo que empezar de 0, si gustan pueden pasarse por mi cuenta antigua. Si alguién sabe como solucionar este problema, por favor comuníquemelo.**

 **# Juntas por siempre #**

 **Bueno, eh aquí el tercer cap de este fic, y creo que será el ultimo, a no ser que quieran más.**

 **Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro "No se que hacer con fairy tail pero soy la hostia" Mashima.**

En una habitación, acostada sobre una cama se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, cabello rubio, ojos color jade y piel blanca, dicha chica se encontraba atentamente leyendo un libro, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la luz que a la vez entraba al cuarto.

-¡ Oye Mavis, no deberías estar leyendo, necesitas descansar ahora!- dijo una chica de su misma edad y de cabello castaño entrando con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Lo siento, pero me aburro estando así, además es solo una fiebre, no tienes de que preocuparte, Zera- respondió alegremente la rubia.

-Fuu,no tienes remedio aún estando enferma(¿Qué ironía verdad xD), bueno, al menos come algo-dijo acercándole la bandeja con alimentos.

-Gracias, aunque debería ser yo quien te atienda, después de todo, para eso me contrató tu padre.

-Olvida eso, tú estás emferma ahora, así que yo cuidaré de ti hasta que te mejores, además, mientras mi padre no esté aquí tú no eres sirvienta de nadie, eres mi amiga así que come.

-Pero incluso faltaste a la universidad hoy.

-Igual tú, además no sería lo mismo si no estás conmigo, bueno, basta de hablar, come. Zera tomó la cuchara y la acercó a Mavis.

-Vamos, dí ah.

\- Ze…Zera, esto no es necesario-dijo Mavis sonrojada.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- De…de acuerdo- Mavis abrió la boca y recibió la cucharada.

-Está delicioso, ¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Mavis con los ojos brillando.

-Sí, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Después de que terminara de comer y ambas charlaran un poco, Mavis volvió a quedarse dormida, Zera estaba por llevarse a lavar las cosas que había usado, pero antes se acercó a su amiga y puso su mano en su frente.

-Que bien, parece que te está bajando la fiebre- Dijo Zera al comprobar la temperatura de su amiga.

Zera comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su amiga, comenzó a sonreír, todos los recuerdos desde que conoció a Mavis llegaban a su mente en ese momento.

Recordaba que sus padres conocían a los de ella, sin embargo murieron cuando Mavis apenas tenía 6 años de edad, desde entonces su familia acogió la y la puso a trabajar como empleada y usualmente su padre era el que la trataba mal, pero por alguna razón ella también adoptó esa costumbre, llamándola sucia, huerfan, incluso en la escuela seguía con los acosos.

Sin embargo todo cambió desde el día en que su madre murió, Zera quedó completamente devastada y su padre, que normalmente era cariñoso con ella, se encontraba ocupado en algunos negocios, solo Mavis era la persona que estaba siempre a su lado, al inicio se le hacía molesto, pero con el tiempo comenzó a aceptar su compañía hasta llegar a convertirse en su mejor amiga.

Pero, jamás imagino que sus sentimientos iban a ir más allá de una simple amistad, sí, Zera estaba enamorada de Mavis, si embargo no se atrevia a decirselo, primero, por que aún se sentía culpable por todo el daño que le causó en el pasado y además estaba segura de que Mavis ya quería a alguien más.

Con el dolor que causaba ese sentimiento en su corazón, pese a eso le gustaba estar a su lado, contemplarla, amaba cada aspecto de su personalidad, todo lo que hacía, le gustaba jugar con sus cabellos dorados, acariciar su tes blanca, observar esos hermosos ojos…

¿Ojos?-no se había dado cuenta de que en ese tiempo Mavis había despertado, peor aún, la situación en que se encontraba ahora, con la mano en su mejilla y su rostro a una distancia considerable, hizo que reaccionara y se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Ma…Mavis, ¿aún seguías despierta?- preguntó torpemente.

-Zera, ¿Puedes darme un beso?

De donde vino esa pregunta, no lo sabía, pero la había sorprendido demasiado.

-Esta bien, no me importa, si se trata de ti- dijo Mavis.

Efecto de la fiebre, leyó sus pensamientos o tal vez tantos libros de fantasía le habían afectado la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Zera tomando la mejilla de Mavis y acercándose a su rostro, contemplando su rostro, cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente sus labios el momento más maravilloso que pudo sentir en ese momento, sus cuerpos abrazados, todo era mágico.

Mavis rompió el beso, ambas estaban sonrojadas y respiraban agitadamente, después rodeó a Zera por la espalda en un profundo abrazo.

-Te amo- dijo Mavis antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de su amiga.

El significado de esas palabras, Zera no estaba segura de saberlas muy bien, pero, de algo si estaba segura, pasara lo que pasara, estaría al lado de esa chica por siempre.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, favs, lo que sea por favor TT_TT**

 **Hay cosas que me hubiera gustado incluir aquí, pero no se pudo por diversas razones, si gustan podría hacer otra historia basada en esta.**

 **Gracias por leer esto, hasta luego.**


End file.
